


Неприятный разговор

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Неприятный разговор

Митя разулся и вошел в коридор. Аня, увидев его, вспыхнула, пискнула и скрылась в своей комнате. 

— Сынок, это ты? — тут же из кухни раздался тонкий и какой-то высокий голос матери. — Иди сюда. Нам надо поговорить.

Эти фразы и этот тон были хорошо знакомыми, мамиными любимыми и не предвещали ничего хорошего. Митя вздохнул и пошел на кухню, размышляя о том, в чем мог так крупно накосячить. 

Но стоило переступить порог, как все вопросы сразу отпали. У папы в руках был его планшет. Не та копеечная рухлядь, которой его одарили на совершеннолетие, а та дорогая, функциональная штуковина, которую подарил Олег. Сердце стукнуло и ушло в пятки. В голове быстро сложилась картинка: пока он был в универе, Аня опять рылась в его вещах, нашла тайник, не смогла подобрать пароль к гаджету и пошла ябедничать родителям. А мама у них программист, мама с паролем справилась.

Несколько минут в кухне царила тишина. Только дедушкины ходики на стене старательно отмеривали время. 

— Молчишь? — мать Мити зло посмотрела на его отца и всхлипнула. — Опять я все, даа? 

Отец втянул голову в плечи, потер лоб и посмотрел на Митю отчаянно-затравленно.

— Ты же не будешь отрицать, что это твое? — хрипло сказал он и указал глазами на планшет.

Митя, не поднимая глаз, отрицательно покачал головой. Отрицать было бесполезно: там были его фотографии, страницы его соцсетей с сохраненными паролями, его любимые фильмы и книги. Его страшная, постыдная тайна, с которой он жил третий месяц. Там был он, весь, как на ладони. 

— Еще бы он попробовал!.. — вдруг сорвалась на тонкий крик мать. — Как ты мог? Как?? После всего… Всего, что мы с отцом сделали для тебя!..

— Ты же взрослый уже, студент, — тихо сказал отец. — Ты что, про сетевую безопасность никогда не слышал? Про группы эти? О чем ты думал, а?

— Я знаю, о чем он не думал! — в полный голос заорала мать. Тарелки на высокой полке задребезжали в такт. — О нас он не думал! О родителях своих он не думал! О сестре своей он не думал! Как нам жить теперь? Как соседям в глаза смотреть? Как с коллегами общаться? На нас пальцем будут показывать, когда это все всплывет! Мы станем изгоями! Нас во всем обвинят — не справились, не доглядели… А ты выйдешь чистеньким из этой истории!

— Не преувеличивай, — тихо сказал отец. — Никто нас…

— А Ивановы? Забыл, что с ними сделали?!

Отец потупился и осторожно погладил мать по плечу:

— Дорогая… 

Но она резким движением скинула его руку:

— Что? Что?! В чем мы виноваты? Что мы не так сделали?!

— Психологи говорят, что в таких случаях проблему надо искать в первую очередь в семье… — попытался успокоить ее отец.

— Вот пусть в своей семье и ищут! — мать перешла на ультразвук. — Ты в себе ищи, если хочешь!! А я все… Все для этого засранца сделала! — и повернулась к Мите:

— Давай, говнюк, расскажи, что не так, а? Что с тобой вечно не так, а? Мы учим тебя, мы тебя воспитываем, мы тянем эту лямку изо всех сил, страдаем. А ты? Ты?! Радости захотел? Легкости? Простоты?! 

Митя чувствовал, будто его накрыло тяжелым теплым одеялом. Дыхания не хватало, перед глазами все плыло, ноги и руки дрожали. Сухие глаза пекло, но слез не было. Вдруг по потолку прыгнуло одно пятно, за ним другое, за ними погналось и накрыло их третье. Митя моргнул сухими глазами и улыбнулся.

Его улыбка не осталась незамеченной. Мать заорала: «Да он над нами издевается» и завыла в голос. Отец попытался ее обнять, утешить. Мать принялась отбиваться. 

Улыбка сползла с лица, но взгляд тут же зацепился за причудливый танец ветвей за окном. Митя помотал головой — но от привычки, вырабатываемой три месяца, избавиться за секунды оказалось трудно.

С Олегом он познакомился в университете. Закончилась консультация к последнему экзамену, разошлись, боясь потратить зря лишнюю секунду, одноклассники. А Митя так и остался сидеть в аудитории. 

Ему тоже надо было домой, дозубривать и повторять, но Митя не мог заставить себя подняться. Его парализовали страх и отчаяние. Он ко многому был готов — родители часто рассказывали, как плохо, как тяжело им было учиться, но, в конце концов, его внутренний запас истощился. 

— Привет! — в аудиторию вошел молодой мужчина. — Все хорошо?

Митя подумал, что надо встать, извиниться, что занимает чужое помещение, и уйти. Но не двинулся с места.

— Первокурсник? — мужчина сел рядом. 

Митя кивнул.

— Ничего, в следующем году легче будет. 

— Я не доживу, — внезапно для себя сказал Митя.

— Доживешь. Учеба и экзамены — это тяжело, но это еще не вся жизнь. Знаешь, что сейчас за окном?

— Зима, — неопределенно пожал плечами Митя.

— Там опять идет снег, белый и пушистый. Там тысячами огней сияет город, — тон у мужчины был такой, словно он рассказывал саму интересную сказку на земле. — Там черное-черное небо… А завтра, когда ты выйдешь с экзамена, будет день. Будет сиять солнце. Искриться снег. Начнутся каникулы. Жизнь прекрасна, просто надо уметь это видеть. Пусть иногда и в мелочах. Но это лучше, чем ничего не замечать. 

Скрипнула дверь — в кухню вошла бабушка.

— Мама, уйди! — истошно завопила мать. — Тебя только не хватает!

— Чего набросились на ребенка? — агрессивно спросила у них бабушка. — Он и так бедный, учится, страдает…

— Он не страдает, — сморщился отец. — Он только что улыбался.

Бабушка посмотрела на него с презрением:

— Чего толь не выдумаешь на дитя бедное. 

— Он не врет, мама, — хрипло сказала мать. — И планшет мы его тайный нашли. Он теперь из этих, из радостных. С зимы с ними.

— Ой, Божечки, что делается! — всплеснула руками бабушка. — Да как так можно! Это все вы виноваты, вы! Я вам говорила — следите за ребенком, я старая, я одна не справлюсь! 

— Да, мы виноваты, а вы белая и пушистая, — раздраженно сказал отец. 

— Да, я все делала, чтобы он нормальным вырос. И про войну ему рассказывала, и про казни, и про голод. И вспоминала, как соседа нашего за день до свадьбы деревом раздавило. Как он лежал на дороге — все кишки наружу, по ним мухи ползают. И про Катьку, которая дождалась своего жениха из армии, и поехали на мотоцикле кататься, а их под «Камаз» занесло. Жениху-то повело — ему только правую руку, ногу и голову оторвало. Голова, правда, вся погнутая была, поцарапанная, глаза выпали и на тонких ниточках болтались, щеку подчистую вырвало, только окровавленные лоскуты во все стороны торчали, а из дырки язык свисал. Да и из шеи всякое торчало — жилы, вены какие-то, трохея… Мы все селом ходили смотреть! Мамка нас сестрой водила, показывала, какая жизнь, как страшно бывает. А от Катьки и собирать было нечего — так, фарш кровавый, месиво. А уж сколько я ему про Алиску рассказывала! Не счесть просто! Как поймал ее маньяк в парке, отволок в дом на окраине и давай тешиться: соски ей вырезал, глаза выколол, живот разрезал и кишки на палки наматывал, а матку вырвал и на рыболовный крючок подвесил. Она кричала так, что легкие изо рта по кусочкам выпадали — а никто не услышал, окраина. А она ведь просто в институт шла, никого не трогала…

— Ты что, не понимаешь, как страшно тяжело мы живем? — внезапно хриплым, тихим голосом спросила мать. И Митя почувствовал, как уходит в пятки сердце. — У нас четыре года ремонту — и следующий мы вряд ли потянем в этой жизни. У нас машине пять лет. Зарплаты наши с папой не растут, инфляция прогрессирует. У меня почти год болит в правом боку — я знаю, это рак, но я не могу пойти лечиться, это дорого. Твой папа ненавидит работу, но не сможет ее бросить, потому что одна я семью не прокормлю. Что ты нашел в нашей жизни хорошего? Зачем эта радость? Зачем ты пишешь в эту группу вранье про нас?

— Я не писал вранье, — прошептал Митя.

— Мы не ходили в парк в воскресенье! — мама ткнула Мите в лицо планшет. — Мы ходили не в гости к друзьям покушать торт, а отдать долг вежливости неприятным людям. Разве ты этого не понимаешь? Ты не помнишь, как противно нам там было? Какая жуткая атмосфера царила там, где ты видел праздник?

Митя низко опустил голову. Сказать ему было нечего. Если бы тут был Олег, он бы наверняка нашел слова, чтобы рассказать, как хорош был весенний парк, через который они шли от остановки, как красиво играло солнце в пруду, как интересно было слушать дядю Диму, который хоть и жаловался на проклятую жизнь и трудности, но рассказал про сплав по горной реке. Митя уже умел это видеть, но пока не научился об этом говорить.

— Ты пойдешь к психологу, это не обсуждается, — жестко сказал отец. — Он поможет тебе. У Семеновых сын тоже вляпался в какую-то группу радости, но ему помогли. И тебе тоже помогут. И ты опять сможешь, как мы все, видеть жизнь такой, какая она есть. Без радости, без надежды. Только серость, отчаяние и ожидание страшного в завтрашнем дне. 

Митя молчал.

— Мы же любим тебя, — мягко сказала мама. — Мы же просто не хотим, чтобы ты зря надеялся на что-то. Жизнь — дерьмо, сынок. К сожалению, мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Только страдать и смиряться. 

Митя молчал.

— А этого человека, который сделал с тобой такое, мы найдем и накажем, — твердо сказала мать. — Мы завтра пойдем в полицию, напишем заявление, против него примут меры, чтобы больше никто не пострадал. 

Митя молчал.

За окном растянуло тучи, и на черном бархате вспыхнул один, другой, третий огонек. Из-за соседнего дома показался краешек улыбки луны. 

«Глупые люди», — казалось, говорила ее ироничная ухмылка. — «Посмотрите, как все хорошо, как все прекрасно. Радуйтесь, дураки!»

Но людям было не до нее.


End file.
